IS: Infinite Stratos: Phoenix Rising
by Grayjedi-Productions
Summary: The sequel to Spirit of a Soldier, taking place during the summer of that same year. When a nuclear armed Infinite Stratos exoskeleton is hijacked from an Indian facility, rookie GRU/AIS agent Irina Alkaev is sent in. Destroy the prototype or retrieve it. This is the reality that lives in the shadows of the Infinite Stratos. [[Indefinite Hiatus]]
1. Author's Notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by IS: Infinite Stratos and/or any fore-mentioned materials that belong to Third-Parties. They belong to their respected owners. However, original characters all belong to me, Grayjedi-Productions... **

Hello again Fanfiction dot net anime readers and fanfiction writers! This is Grayjedi-Productions coming back in with another fiction on Infinite Stratos, my first fanfiction on this website!

As a result with the confusing and vague ending of Spirit of a Soldier, I have decided to make a sequel to that, obviously taking place in the same universe with the characters, the relationships and etc, etc.

However, this particular piece of fanfiction... Will NOT be going into the fourth volume of IS: Infinite Stratos. Sorry about that, but that is the direction I have decided with this sequel. Maybe it will lead back to that. Maybe not.

I hope that you all enjoy this trip as much as I do.

A fan of Infinite Stratos and anime in general

**_~ Infinite Stratos: Phoenix Rising ~_**


	2. Prologue: Mission Briefing

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I do not know anything by IS: Infinite Stratos and/or any fore-mentioned materials that belong to Third-Parties. They belong to their respected owners. However, original characters all belong to me, Grayjedi-Productions...**

**This piece of fanfiction does give a little bit of way to explain to newcomer, but will do its best to also just be another story without too much baggage.**

**Read, Review and Response. Just like always. XD**

* * *

**(Opening Theme is ****_Take a Look Around _****by Limp Bizkit)**

* * *

**Location: Unknown – 0315 Hours Local Time – July 12, 2022**

Irina Alkaev sat in her chair, mindlessly tapping away at the desk in front of her.

This was her first mission as part of the GRU/AIS unit, a task group organization for the regulation and private peace keeping of the exo-skeleton powered armors known as Infinite Stratos. Today it would have been celebration all around the barracks, comrades in arms as they sang, laughed and joked with each other.

Today, was not that day.

Instead, she got to sit in a dusty room with a few chairs and a large table. The lighting itself was terrible, the smell was that of rotten meat and worse of all, she was hungry. She already graduated from the units training days, so why was she sitting here?

The half Russian and Italian woman groaned, brushing her light brown hair to the side. As with usual military procedures, she kept it up in the bun. Sighing, she looked at the clock on the wall.

_God, time is moving slowly…_ Her eyes started to sag down along with her head. Irina's vision became blurry as she wanted to get a bit of sleep.

A metal clicking noise from the door made her jump up, and stand at attention. A middle aged man pushed the door open, his stance relaxed. His hair was cut like any other member of the GRU, minus a few graying spots. Tired eyes wander over to her, but he gave a smile.

"Irina Alkaev… So you were chosen today. This will be your first actual mission." He began.

"Senior Lieutenant Borovsky." Irina saluted. The man returned the salute. "At ease, Praporshchik… And take a seat. This won't take too long."

The brown haired woman did as she was told. "I have already been debriefed on the mission."

"Yes, but this is just review." Borovsky rebutted, as he tapped the table. A 3-D hologram of a military facility appeared before them. It was separated into three different main buildings all separated by a small field of snow, supplies and hidden crates.

"Two days ago, we had received word that Phantom Task was able to steal a prototype Infinite Stratos powered exoskeleton from an Indian nuclear weapons plant. We have information saying that this IS is equipped with the nuclear device."

"Phantom Task has had a long line of enemies throughout history, even tracing back to Second World War. In today's society, the Special Tactics Against Rogue Infinite Stratos are the ones to pick up the tab."

"And that's where we come in. The Glavnoye Razdyvatel'noye Upravleniye Anti Infinite Stratos is always willing to serve the High Council."

Irina lowly grunted as she asked. "So why were we chosen? The Japanese STARIS branch not slacking off?"

"In a sense. In the past few months, they've had their hands full with that new 'fourth' generation IS that Doctor Tabane Shinonono created for her sister."

"The 'Red-Camellia' case. I am fully aware of that."

Due to Tabane's simple minded tactic of giving a breaking fourth generation IS, the world has been in an uproar despite the common people acting normal. Heads of governments around the globe issued a headhunt on the famous creator, in terms of explaining why she gave an UN stipend's worth of money to give it off as a type of toy for her baby sister. While the UN had sanction for her safety, they could very much remove it.

In the meanwhile, STARIS command has been working around the clock to analysis the new 'weapon' for existing battle data gathered during the Silver Gospel Incident. While it matched the current specs of the STARIS Battlefield Exoskeletons, it was still piloted by a woman who was virtually unknown in the information field, minus a few exceptions in the kendo tournaments.

"As we are both aware" Borovsky continued, "Phantom Task is willing to sell this new weapon to any nation, regardless of their affliction. And today's 'lucky' winner is…"

"The North Koreans." Irina nodded.

The man nodded, as he leaned into the table. "After all those stunts they did back in the late 2012, the UN has officially declared North Korea as unfit to have an Infinite Stratos. Needless to say, they were very unpleased. Our mission is to infiltrate the PT base, and recapture or destroy the prototype."

"And the nuclear weapon?"

"Either detonate it on the island as a parting gift or return it back to STARIS." The Senior Lieutenant gave a sadistic smirk.

"No support in, eh? Our armors authorized?"

"Only in extreme circumstances. This is a sole mission. You shall be back in one piece tovarishch."

Irina nodded as both of them got up from their respected seats. Walking to the door, Borovsky added. "Also, one more thing. We just received word of this as well. You will be meeting up with another STARIS agent on the island. We have not received word back from that agent. We have to expect that he or she was captured."

"Which section of STARIS?"

"The Americans."

The brown haired woman scoffed. "Trying to redeem themselves and they already screwed it up. Alright... It's time then."


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I do not know anything by IS: Infinite Stratos and/or any fore-mentioned materials that belong to Third-Parties. They belong to their respected owners. However, original characters all belong to me, Grayjedi-Productions...**

**There is some artistic liberty taken for the overall location. Sorry about this, but I have not been to Japan and google maps with limited resources can only go so far… **

**Read, Review and Respond!**

* * *

**(Opening Theme is **_**Take a Look Around **_**by Limp Bizkit)**

* * *

**Location: Unknown – 0320 Hours Local Time – July 12, 2022**

As Irina stepped out the room with the Senior Lieutenant, she was greeted by the same two guards that stood just outside. It looked like they were slacking off for a second when the two exited.

She looked over at one, as he did his best at standing at attention, a few drops of sweat coming down from his face. Irina just rolled her eyes. Being guard for a door must be boring. As she continued to walk, she took into account where she was. The dim den lighting for secrecy, a hybrid propeller/jet engines with a silent roar. She knew were she was.

Several thousand feet in the air, in an Ilyushin II-112 light transport aircraft. Thanks to the reveal of the Infinite Stratos and the multiple tests of reverse engineering, it was a premier aircraft of the 45th Detached Reconnaissance Regiment. Unlike it's the rest of its kin, the aircraft was refitted with a small meeting room near the cockpit of the vehicle. As she continued to walk towards the back, Borovsky started to speak again.

"As you recall, the Phantom Task base is hidden in the mountains of the Japanese Archipelagos, a small island known as Kuriles."

"Isn't that place a frequent spot for mountain climbers and hiking?"

"Correct. But remember that it is hidden partially inside the mountain itself. Add a few holographic projections and you can make the area seem to be an impassible area."

Borovsky continued as he ran his hand through his hair. He seemed more tired than usual. "Unfortunately due the nature of this mission and the local Japanese patrol boats in the area, we are only able to drop you into the island by air."

Irina kept quiet as Borovsky turned to the side to see if she was still paying attention. "Get geared up. You are deployed in 0015 hours."

Snapping to attention and finishing with a salute, Irina jogged off to loading bay as she opened the sealed doors. It was the holding bay as the winds hummed against the doors in the back. Held on a rack was a set of GRU/AIS Special Forces uniform, tailored specifically for her. It looked tight, but not completely restricting. As Irina slid the uniform on as she felt a light jolt from the suit. She was briefed on this as well.

The technology stimulated the muscles to work at maximum efficiently with limited recovery time. Attached with full spectrum cloaking and a personal Heads-Up Display, it was nothing out of the ordinary from any other subsections standard wear in STARIS.

When she scrapped the last piece over her head, she chuckled. She couldn't wait to see how her friends back in the unit would be celebrating.

"Praporshchik, do you read me?" said a voice as Irina tapped the backside of her ear.

"This is Praporshchik Irina Alkaev. I hear you loud and clear."

"Alright. Good you have your uniform on. I don't need to debrief you on that. Put on your mask. We'll be opening the hatch doors shortly." Cracking her fingers, the GRU agent slid on her mask as her HUD appeared. It monitored her heart rate, oxygen saturation and her brain waves. Everything was green.

Smiling, the doors slowly opened as the razor winds bit down on her uniform. Luckily it was weather resistant too.

"You're green lit. Enjoy your flight."

The brunette cracked a grin, it was her time. Quick stepping to a hop, she flew out of the back of the aircraft as the wind and gravity grabbed her as she fell. Passing through wispy clouds, the water droplets splattered across her uniform. Her HUD screen zoomed down to the ground below. There was still a few more seconds of falling as Irina streamlined her body, accelerating towards the ground.

"… Deploying armor now." She grinned as she gripped her right wrist as her armor manifested around her body. Like most other armors by STARIS, it was smaller and compact. A light blue armored exoskeleton around the chest, with small protruding shoulder plates, guarded shin and thigh joints, on its back was two strangely shaped cones as their swerved in place. The HUD's basic monitoring systems expanding; now checking on armor integrity, fuel and shields. "Activating full spectrum camouflage."

A light shimmer appeared around her HUD as her vision switched over to sonic frequencies, reading out the land as frequencies reflected back. Her ear rang again with Borovsky's voice.

"The code name of the prototype Infinite Stratos is 'Garuda', named after the bird-like deity that when it was born, blazed an inferno that consumed the world. It is less or more the same as a 'phoenix'."

"Hmph. Satisfying name for what it holds in its arsenal." Irina nodded as her armored boots crunched on the ground. Looking around, her armor dematerialized as she slowly removed her mask, allowing it to dematerialize as well.

"Because of this, this operation is called 'Phoenix Rising'. And your code name is… Nagi, the sworn enemy of these birds. A snake."

The brunette raised an eyebrow as she looked to the mountains in the distance. Somewhere out there, was a Phantom Task base. It was going to be long day. "…Very well. Commencing Operation: Phoenix Rising… Now."

* * *

**Da, da, da-da-da, DA, DA, DA! **(Silliness aside… I did not plan for this to be a Metal Gear reference…. ;_; I only realized that after the fact that India had a 'Phoenix'-like entity.)


	4. Notice

This is a notice...

But I am sorry but for the past few months, I had been busy and to be honest, no matter how much I try... I cannot get these characters out. I cannot continue to write the story as is.

Blame me if you must, but I putting his story on indefinite hiatus while I work on other pieces of fiction, or something completely different.

Once again, I am sorry.


End file.
